


Atlantis Syndrome

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Stargate [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't leave well enough alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlantis Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Syndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/682785) by [Rinkafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic). 



Her bearing, her bravery and her beauty had impressed him, when he saw her there, in the City.

When they took Atlantis back from the Earth interlopers, from those who had no right to walk her great halls, he had walked among the fallen. He tread through the blood that stained the floors where the revered had once walked and he offered the sacrifice of their lives up to his gods. He bent to cut the throats of those still breathing, to dispatch them to the gods as well.

He strode across the Gate Room and up the grand staircase, and stopped as he saw her sprawled at the head of the stairs where she had fallen. A bruise already darkened the fair skin where the butt of a rifle had struck.

His lieutenant knelt beside her, drawing his knife.

“No,” the commander ordered.

There was a question in his man’s eyes as he looked up. No small wonder, as all the Earthers had been sentenced to death for their crimes, for trespassing, for the theft of what belonged to the Ancients and their descendants, for inciting the Wraith and causing the death of millions with their very presence here. “Sir?”

“Not her. She and the whining one shall be spared.”

The knife was sheathed as the lieutenant stood. “I understand the need for the man with the gene, but why her?”

He smiled. “I want her.” He had that power now; he had conquered the City of the Ancients, he had captured the jewel for the glory of Genii. He could afford to make demands; he could have some of the things he wanted.

And so, he had her.

 

~*~

 

For the first few weeks, she believed that someone would come for her. She had woken in one of the cells they used to keep the Wraith prisoners in. She was given the bare necessities; no demands were made upon her. No one spoke to her. The Genii let her rage and fume and pound her fists on the walls for a time.

Eventually, she broke down and cried, she was not trained to withstand this kind of torture. The door opened and he stood there, staring at her. He stepped aside and held a hand out, inviting her to leave the cell. “Come with me, please.”

Hesitantly, she pushed herself up, using the wall for support. She followed him to a room where a table had been set with a meal for two arranged on the table. He sat, gesturing that she should take the other chair. “The ravin bread is particularly tasty.”

She sat. He served himself from the bowls, and she took food from the bowls after him, eating only what he ate. She still feared poisoning. That pleased him, it meant she did not wish to die, he had judged her strength and spirit correctly. He merely had to be patient to train her to his hand. He didn’t force her to converse; he didn’t force her to do anything. After that night, she ate at the table with him, and was returned to the cell after each meal.

She slowly came to realize that Atlantis had fallen. Her people would have retaken the City by now, had they been in a position to do so.

Eventually, because she was lonely, she began to talk to him. Keeping the discussion neutral, she asked questions about the Genii. He told her stories, folktales, he even sang to her occasionally. She grew comfortable in his presence. Enough so that she finally asked where the others were, and why her people had not come for her. He told her they were dead, those who had been in the City when the storm hit as well as those his soldiers had tracked down where they had been hiding. Then he left the table and she ate alone for a week.

 

~*~

 

He moved slowly, gave her time to adjust, to accept that things were as they were. He isolated her; she came to depend on him. He became the center of her world as the months progressed. He grew confident that the once sociable and confident leader of Atlantis was broken to his hand.

She was rewarded for her continued good behavior. He let her study the history of the great City, and she alone of all those who had come from Earth stayed to the reason fro their trespass. She spent her days reading and translating.

One night, he surprised her, taking her through the Gate to Genii, to a small gathering, a celebration of a holiday. There was music and a feast and dancing. She was charmed. She was also terrified, clinging to his arm the entire night. When she did, he knew his plan was working.

He danced with her, holding her in his arms.

The evening ended, he took her back to the room she now lived in, instead of her cold cell in the depths of the great City she had once controlled. He had allowed her to have her possessions from her old quarters. She wore her own clothes. She was comfortably kept. He kissed her, caressed her face and left.

A few nights later, when he left the table, he kissed her again. It became part of the routine, a kiss after the meal.

On the night he took her in his arms, held her and pressed her further with more intimate kisses, she melted against him, soaking in the attention.

When he followed her back to her room and stepped inside, she held out her hand and invited him to stay.

Acastus Kolya had truly conquered Atlantis.

~An End~


End file.
